


what to do with a heart like yours

by KeyKnows



Category: Kingdom Hearts, Tales of Berseria
Genre: Gen, just a little pondering about darkness and hearts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-13
Updated: 2017-12-13
Packaged: 2019-02-14 04:45:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13000155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeyKnows/pseuds/KeyKnows
Summary: “You’re a Heartless?” he asks, because what else could she be.





	what to do with a heart like yours

“You’re a Heartless?” he asks mostly to himself, because he finds no other explanation to what he sees.

She looks at him dead in the eye as her arm pulses in red and black, shimmering with dark energy as it swallows the monster in the ground. Sora has been in hell and back, and yet this is the first time he truly feels like he wants to run away.

“You could say I am,” she answers, and the monster in the ground transforms into the dead body of a man.

Sora looks at it with apprehension, his keyblade coming to his hand without being truly conscious of calling for it. The sword answers to his heart, after all, and right now his heart is telling him to get away from this woman.

Velvet looks down on him, assessing him and his weird looking weapon, thinks it has an inefficient shape, but what would she know? A shooting star fell from the sky and the boy fell alongside it covered in light, the sword may look ineffective, but it doesn’t mean it is, so she has her daemon arm come back to normal, for now, and instead draws her own blade.

Realizing his mistake, Sora quickly makes the keyblade go away and puts up his arms in defense. He has been in a lot of fights, and no one that ever saw him fight would say Sora is a coward, or that he easily intimidated, but there’s something about the woman in front of him that is dangerous, sharp, it fills the air with heavy, thick sentiment.

He realizes after a moment that that must be why he feels like this. His opponents have always been Heartless, creatures of darkness that move on instinct, or Nobodies that cannot feel and only pretend they do. The woman in red and black, he can tell, is actually drowning in her emotions, her sorrow and her pain and her hatred transformed her into _this_ , and the way she looks at him, like she pities him for encountering her is putting him on edge and not only for the possibility of being hurt or killed:

Sora hadn’t realized how heavy a heart could be, how much of a burden it could become.

“I don’t want to fight,” he says, showing her his empty palms “I just got lost and separated from my friends, I’m looking for them.”

She reminds silent, her blade still out, shinning in the moonlit. Still she doesn’t move so he guesses that’s his cue to keep talking.

“One of them is a boy, taller than me with white hair, and the other is a girl, like my stature, with red hair.”

“I haven’t seen anyone like that,” she offers after some consideration.

The boy looks rightfully frightened and really appears to come in peace. His deep blue eyes, that make her think of the ocean over the cape back at Aball, shine with innocence; at the same time, however, he obviously carries with him the weight of sadness and lose. It’s a weird juxtaposition to find in a face as sweet as his.

“North of here,” she says after a while, putting her blade back into the gauntlet and pointing as she speaks “there’s a city called Loegres, you can look for your friends there.”

He looks at her baffled for a second and then his face breaks into such a bright, sincere smile that Velvet feels she may go blind just looking at it.

“Thank you!” he says, and comes near her like a second ago he hasn’t been scared of her “My name’s Sora!” he says, offering a hand.

It’s been a while since anyone has offered a hand and she stares at him suspiciously, but his smile doesn’t waver.

“Velvet,” she says finally, taking his hand with hers.

“Thank you so much, Velvet!” he repeats and let’s go of her “north of here right? I’ll be on my way.”

She nods as he starts enthusiastically marching to Loegres. She thinks of warning him about daemons but she has the impression the kid, with his weird weapon, can look after himself. Instead, she calls for him and says:

“At the city, try to keep a low profile and stay away from the knights in white.”

Why? Sora wants to ask but Velvet turns and heads away.

When he gets to Loegres he actually finds both of his friends and, after some time looking, they also find the gummi ship. Riku tells him about the monsters in this world, asks him if shouldn’t they stay and deal with it, but Sora decides against it.

This world has its burdens, but they don’t have to do with darkness devouring hearts and the lock to the world’s heart is well locked.

No, Sora thinks, they have nothing to do here, or he would like to believe they don’t. It wasn’t darkness what made the monsters appear. What made Velvet be what she is, it was her own heart and Sora doesn’t know what he could do against, or for, a heart as strong as that.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> idk man i wrote this like at 3am yesterday lol
> 
> I'v been replaying the kingdom hearts series and reading some fanfiction about it, so i guess that and my undying love for berseria promtp this, and i guess is always nice having two characters that differ so much interecting
> 
> Thanks for reading! Every comment will be appreciate! <3


End file.
